


Next Time I'll Pass on the Bourbon

by BatchSan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusion, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hallucinations, It's not who you think, Rape of Opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Liza hates bars but her best friend insists it'll be a good thing for her.





	Next Time I'll Pass on the Bourbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).

> I've never written something like this before (being drugged) so I wasn't a 100% sure how to go about it nor how to end it. I apologize in advance. Otherwise, enjoy!

Liza groaned, stretching her body as she rolled her head to the side to see the time. The red glare of 6:39pm made her groan again, this time in annoyance. When her phone rang a moment later, she felt resigned as she answered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Are you ready? You can't back out of going this time you know. You promised!" The voice on the end of the line was excited and eager.

"I hate you, Regina."

"Yes, yes. I love you too. I'm driving up in fifteen minutes!" 

Liza hangs up on Regina's giggling and debated whether to barricade the front door to keep her friend from entering the apartment. Sighing, she knew Regina well enough to know that as bubbly as she was, she was just as capable of being loud and confrontational. Regina was great to have around in a bad situation but awful to have her mad at you.

Taking her time to change out of her house clothes and into something she could go out to a bar in without looking like a bum nor a slut. Liza hated bars, though she hated most social events, bars especially made her irritable. 

However, she had promised Regina she would go out with her this weekend. She had put it off twice already with one bullshit excuse two weeks before that Regina had let her slide with. Then Liza had a proper excuse last week when her mother had asked her to come by for a few days to help sort out the last of her father's possessions from her childhood home.

Liza sighed and pushed the thought out of her mind. Maybe she did need a distraction, as much as she didn't care for it, it probably was for the best. Plus, Regina had had promised a half-decent incentive for going - her brother, Fallon.

By the time Regina let herself into the apartment - with a key she insisted on having because of Liza's hermit ways - Liza was stepping out of the bathroom in charcoal gray capris, a simple red tee shirt, and her black Converse sneakers. She smirked at Regina's disapproving look. Regina always dressed to impress and often hated Lisa's laid back attitude towards clothing. 

"Why do you look like I'm babysitting my neighbor's teen daughter? We're going to a dark bar with desperate men and cheap liquor, you could at least look like you want to get laid." Regina scolded, light-heartedly.

"Is that why you look like a desperate slutty chick?" Liza asked, gesturing at Regina's own outfit. 

Regina was dressed in a form-fitting yellow dress beneath a black cardigan and a pair of black slingback heels. 

"Of course!" 

They laughed at that, Liza shaking her head as she grabbed her keys and shoved them in her pocket. Checking she had her phone and the sixty dollars she was limiting herself to spending for the night. Her father had always said that spending more than sixty dollars at a bar let potential predators see you as a target for robbery. She always responded that drinking at a bar at all made you a target for potential predators period.

"Um... Is Fallon really coming?" Liza asked as she locked her apartment behind them.

Regina stood at the top step of the stairwell leading down to the ground floor and smirked at her. "I bet you would love to know _that_."

Liza blushed and scowled at her. "No, don't you dare. You know what I meant!"

Laughing, Regina turned and started down the stairs. "He's in the car, you dummy." She chuckled.

"No! Reg, you didn't!"

Regina's laughter echoed within the stairwell as she continued down the stairs without a further word. Tempted to drag her hand down her face, but knowing that would smear her makeup, Liza smoothed out her clothing, briefly wished she had put on something cuter, and ran after her friend.

Fallon was leaning against his sister's silver car when Liza emerged from the building's front door. He smiled brightly at Liza, making her heart beat quicker as she approached. He was younger than Regina and Liza by three years and while Liza had known him since he was thirteen - a skinny, shy boy then - he had grown tall and broad over the past nine years. He was still a little on the quiet side but when he smiled or laughed, Liza could see how beautiful he was inside and out.

When Regina had figured out Liza had a crush on her brother two years ago, she teased her mercilessly. 

Liza never intended on acting on her feelings but seeing him right then, she wanted to touch his chest over his black muscle shirt and feel his heart beating against her palm. She didn't, though, instead smiling politely at him.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey, Liz." Fallon said. He hesitated a moment making Liza think she looked odd or seemed weird or seemed obvious about her crush on him. 

"Um, I wanted to say this sooner, and in person, but you know it's hard to get days off when you just started a new job. Sorry about that. I want to give my deepest condolences for your father. He was a cool guy and definitely didn't deserve to go out like that." Fallon said, looking sincere and a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh." Liza said, her mouth suddenly dry. "Thanks, Fal."

She left it at that, pushing away the pressure threatening to overwhelm her heart. A pressure did squeeze her then anyway - Fallon. He took her into his arms and hugged her with honest, unabashed love. Whether it was love for her father or love for her as a long time friend. Liza didn't know, nor did she care. She pressed her face into his neck and held back tears as she inhaled his scent and did her best not to think of her father.

The car ride to the bar was silent except for the radio playing on low. Fallon had slipped into the backseat allowing Liza to sit shotgun beside Regina. She stared out the window as they drove until Regina started talking about her job as a receptionist for an upscale dentist office. The way she talked about preppy clients and older women who hid their faces behind shades and scarves like she wouldn't know who they were, as if she actually cared, made Lisa chuckle. Regina was always great at taking the awkwardness out of a situation. By the time they reached the bar, Liza managed to have a small smile on her face, the mood more uplifted amongst them.

The bar was a local hub but one which Liza rarely had been to. The decor had a nautical theme within for reasons she did not understand as there wasn't a water coast for quite some miles from its location. It was decently lit within and it actually served food. They grabbed a table, one of a small few that were still empty as more people were still piling into the bar. Ordering some burgers, fries, and jello shots, at Regina's request, they got comfortable. Liza sat beside Fallon as Regina was purposely lounging across the seat across from them.

"I don't plan to drink much, you know that, right?" Liza said to Regina.

Regina was already scoping the room, searching for either the drunkest guy there to buy her drinks or the cutest guy to make out with. She shrugged and shot her a sly smile.

"The point is that I got you out of your apartment. You're welcome." Regina said.

"Jesus..." Liza mumbled.

"It's nice to get to hang with you, is what I think my sis means." Fallon said. "She's just rude."

Regina stuck her tongue out at her brother, making Liza chuckle when Fallon responded in kind. It was during this moment that Liza first noticed a man at the far end of the bar. He was tall, likely taller than Fallon but it was hard to judge with him sitting. His face was tan from working in the sun, his eyes a bit on the squinty side likely because of the same reason. His hair was pale blonde but it was hard to judge his age from her position. The only reason he stood out to her was that he seemed to be staring right at her, otherwise he was pretty average looking. 

Regina noticed she was staring at someone past her and turned to scan the room. "See something you like?" She asked.

Liza quickly shook her head, not realizing she'd been staring. "No, just looking around. I don't like the decor in here."

"It's embarrassing, to be honest, but the food is good and sometimes the men are too!"

Fallon looked ashamed of his sister which made both women laugh.

The next hour involved banter, food, and a little more liquor than Liza had cared to imbibe. She arose from her seat finally to go to the bathroom. Fallon offered to make sure she would be okay getting there since Regina had wandered off to the bar to talk up two incredibly wasted older men for free drinks. Liza waved him off with a grin.

"I appreciate the chivalry but someone might take our table. I'll be safe, promise." 

Without knowing she was going to do it, Liza leaned into Fallon and kissed his cheek. He blushed and so did Liza, whom quickly turned and headed for the bathroom with a renewed sense of clarity. In the bathroom she locked herself in a stall and bit her knuckle in embarrassment. It took a little while before she finally went about her business and collected herself. Liza kept expecting Regina to come in after her and tease her or at least fret at her because a little distraction from the screaming embarrassment pulsating through her would be much appreciated.

Regina never came into the bathroom and Liza paced in the bathroom for ten minutes before inhaling deeply and exiting. The bathrooms were at the far end of the bar which meant Liza had to walk past the full length of it to get back to their table. She realized with a start that the man from earlier was still sitting at this end of the bar. As she went past him, he cleared his throat to catch her attention. Liza couldn't help but to get a better look at him now that she was closer. He wore a plain dark blue shirt with long sleeves and black boots at the end of black jeans. He had an enigmatic vibe to him that peaked her curiosity.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked. He smiled politely at her.

Liza hesitated a moment before taking the seat beside him. He smelled nice, she noted. A drink was placed before her by the bartender who quickly went to the next patron without looking back. 

"I come here often. Chaz usually gives any girl that'll sit beside me one free drink. He thinks I'm incapable of netting a girl on my own charms." The man explained. "The name's Billy."

"I'm Liza. Thanks."

The drink was bourbon, not something she would get on her own but a free drink was a free drink. They chatted for a while, about small things like the weather and sports - which Liza liked. Billy then ordered a second drink of bourbon for her which she declined but he gently goaded her to drink it. 

"Usually the women that sit beside me are boring personality-wise, but you are interesting. It's a very nice change of pace. The drink's on me, no strings attached." Billy said. 

He carefully slid the drink over to her, holding it carefully at the rim so not to slosh the contents within. Liza accepted the drink just as she realized it had been a while since she had seen Fallon or Regina. Glancing about, she could just make out Fallon at their table but a group of people stood between her vantage point and the table so she couldn't be sure if Regina had returned to the table yet as she wasn't currently visible at the bar currently.

"Thank you for the drink and it was very pleasant speaking to you but I think I should go find my friends. It's getting late and this drinking scene really isn't for me for any prolong amount of time." Liza said.

She went to stand but her head suddenly felt dizzy. Her threshold for imbibing alcohol had clearly been hit and now Liza regretted taking the seat next to Billy. Bourbon was far too strong for her to begin with and drinking the second cup was a shitty idea. She looked forward trying to spy her friends but there were more people grouped together in her range of vision. Now that she thought about it, her range of vision was becoming smaller and darker and Liza almost fell if not for Billy suddenly at her side.

"You okay, beautiful? Feeling ready to go? I have a car and I can take you home, no troubles." He said.

While Liza could hear the concern in his voice, she could feel his hand not on her back but on her ass. The other hand was rising from her waist up to her breast. She wanted to push him away and yell but her limbs felt like jelly.

"God, I can't wait to get you home. I bet you taste real sweet..." Billy whispered into her ear.

Liza wanted to hit him but her legs were now jelly and she felt super sleepy. Just as they might gave way, a jolt helped keep her conscious long enough to see Billy fall backwards. Fallon stepped between Liza and Billy who looked extremely irate.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girl?" Fallon shouted. "What did you do to her?" 

Liza vision was swimming now but she could tell Fallon had every intention of hurting the guy. She didn't want that, only because she wanted Fallon to help her out of this dump. With an immense amount of effort, Liza touched his shoulder, feeling the tension in his muscles ease where her hand rested.

"Home." Liza said before blacking out.

*

When Liza managed to open her eyes, she could see Fallon's face close to hers. He was breathing with effort which confused her until she realized he was carrying her. Her body still felt like jelly and she already felt like she was going to lose consciousness again. He seemed to sense her awake though and looked down at her with a reassuring smile.

"I got you, don't worry."

Liza blacked out again.

*

When she awoke again, she was in her bed, shoes off. She could only just move her feet of her own volition but her limbs were of zero help at the moment. In the far corner of her room, Liza could see someone - a man based on the height and build - moving about. She couldn't recognize who it was but the only logical person it could be was Fallon. She felt a sense of relief fall over her. 

Her conscious began slipping back to darkness again as Fallon turned and approached the bed. For a moment, Liza swore it wasn't Fallon, but her mind fought her over this. Who else could it be if it wasn't Fallon?

A little part of her whispered Billy's name and she swore that was who it was when he reached the bed.

*

Someone was touching her.

Liza could hardly open her eyes so she could only just make out a male face close to hers. He smelled nice, she noted. Was this Fallon? 

There was a hand sliding beneath her panties so she parted her thighs for it because this had to Fallon. He was the only man she would let this close. It was finally happening!

"Shit, you're so wet." Fallon said.

It didn't really sound like Fallon to her but she knew it had to be.

"Fuck me." Liza whispered and blacked out again. 

*

Liza moaned. A tongue was at her nipple and fingers were moving between her legs. She felt close to an orgasm, her body hot and singing to the touches against it.

A man grunted against her as her hips lifted and he slipped slowly into her. A few slow shallow thrusts made her feel flustered and even closer to the edge.

"Fuck me, Fallon." 

Fallon obeyed, slamming into her as Liza fell unconscious again.

*

"You feel so good on my dick." A man whispered into her neck.

Liza groaned as she slowly realized she was being bounced on a thick, pulsating fleshy object. It hit her repeatedly in the right spot and she groaned loudly as an orgasm began rippling through her. The man, who was behind her, didn't stop bouncing her with his strong hands, fucking her right into another orgasm.

She had no idea who he was, she distantly realized.

*

Something was in her mouth and someone was holding her hair as it steadily slipped in and out of her mouth. Liza blinked her eyes weakly open to see a young man roughly her age, looking down at her. His eyes reminded her of Fallon and she saw him now. It was Fallon in her mouth and that made her feel so hot in all the right places.

She could move enough to slurp and properly suck on him, enjoying the small grunts he made when she did it especially messingly. He came in her mouth, exploding his load so much that it dripped down her chin before she could swallow it all down.

Afterward, she rested her head against his thigh, unsure why her body felt so weak and why she felt like she could fall back to sleep. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted Fallon to fill her up like he had done in her mouth. She felt sore down there but still super aroused. Rubbing Fallon back to hardness again, she groaned as her other hand found its way between her own thighs.

"Again already? You're insatiable, girl." Fallon said, amused.

It wasn't Fallon's voice, she realized belatedly. The face she looked up into was one she didn't recognize. Eyes like Fallon, yes, but the hair was the wrong shade of brown. Then it was Fallon's again and she smiled as he smiled back.

That was the last thing she saw for a long time.

*

"Liz?'

Liza didn't move.

"Liz!"

Liza blinked her eyes open to see her ceiling, then Regina's face as it popped into her line of sight. Her head was pounding unpleasantly and she felt nauseous. When she sat up, she gasped lightly at the soreness between her legs. It was then that she realized she was naked, her body sticky from dried sweat and her hair a rat's best of tangled on her head.

She couldn't remember a single thing.

"You look like you had a fun night." Regina said, looking her over with a smirk. "I don't know who you banged but it looks like he tore your ass up! I mean, I had a good night too, but clearly not as good as you."

Liza felt confused. She tried to piece her memory back together. The bar with the nautical theme, okay. Fallon and Regina, good. Kissing Fallon on the cheek, oh god. Everything after that is hazy like an object in a fog that one can just barely see, but not well enough to identify it. She could only remember Fallon afterward but when and where?

"i honestly don't remember much." Liza confessed.

"Probably too many drinks." Regina said. "Fallon told me some guy tried funny business with you at bar. He broke his nose and brought you home, he said." She paused, eyes slowly widening. "Did you finally fuck my brother?"

Liza looked at Regina like she was seeing her for the first time in her life. She tried to remember more about the prior night but nothing jumped out to her aside from Fallon's eyes and that could've been from any point from last night.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but, I'm really not sure." 

Liza paused and thought again. An unfamiliar face appeared in her mind but his features were obscure.

"No. I think I was with someone else." 

"But how?" Regina asked, confused now as well. 

An idea struck Liza, sending a shiver down her spine. She got up from the bed with her bedsheet wrapped haphazardly around herself. She exited her room and went to her bathroom where a sole window was open, allowing morning air into the room.

"Liz, what Is it?" Regina asked, coming up behind her.

"I opened the window yesterday before we left to the bar. I just wanted to air out the bathroom but I always close it and I think I forgot yesterday."

Liza felt panicked as she gripped her friend's arm tightly.

"There was a man in my apartment last night, I think. I'm pretty sure. Jesus, why can't I remember anything?"

"Fallon said he thought the guy at the bar slipped something into your drink. It probably messed up your memory."

Liza stared at the window, feeling numb. Memories of her father's murder filtering into her mind as she realized that she could've ended up the same way. As far as she could tell, whatever occurred last night hadn't been meant to hurt her but pain welled up in her chest all the same.


End file.
